Llueve
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Short Hameron. Post "Need To Know". A veces se pregunta por qué House es un imbécil con ella. A veces, es mejor no saber la respuesta.


Short hameron salido después de ver Need to Know (segunda temporada)

**Llueve.**

Llueve, dentro y fuera de su ser.

Está sentada en medio del barro del jardín que comparte con el resto de sus vecinos del edificio, y el único movimiento que se puede percibir, es el de sus hombros.

Le hubiera gustado poder llegar a la privacidad de su departamento, pero las piernas le fallaron en el camino. De todas formas, no le importa. Se siente agradecida de haber podido conducir a través del agua que empañaba su vista.  
De alejarse de él.

Eso es lo único que la diferencia de una roca. La capacidad de sentir dolor, y poder expresarlo. Eso es lo único que la diferencia de él. A ella le importa, le importa tanto que le duele.

Sabe que no será la primera ni la última vez. Que él la ve como un oso de peluche, porque es un juguete. Porque la tiene a su merced, y puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca.

A veces se pregunta por qué es tan cruel. No solo House, sino la vida misma.  
A veces se siente demasiado cansada, demasiado triste. Todo le asfixia, hasta la más mínima mirada de esos ojos de hielo.

¿Por qué la odia? ¿Por qué la hace sufrir?  
Se pregunta si tiene algo mal, o qué horrible deformidad la aqueja para que él la trate así. Y se responde "Eres demasiado buena"

Y le gustaría poder ser un poco más dura, para poder verlo a la cara y decirle "No te necesito. Ya no te quiero, House"

Cortar con ese círculo vicioso que la destruye poco a poco, hasta no dejar nada.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Ojalá pudiera ignorar que él le dijo "Te amo" y ella le creyó en ese maravilloso segundo que tardó el hisopo en tocar su boca.

Todo lo que se había elevado en ese segundo, los sueños hechos realidad ante sus ojos… sólo pudo abrir la boca como una quinceañera enamorada.

Pero House era House. Y se sintió idiota por creerle.

Por dejarlo jugar con ella una vez más.

Un par de zapatillas Nike y el extremo de un bastón se hundieron en el barro, justo delante de su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

House apenas pudo esquivar el puñado de barro que su inmunóloga le arrojó.

-¡Eh, eh… tranquila, mujer! ¿Así recibes a un pobre cojo que llega resbalándose hasta tu portal?

-Si- respuesta seca, pero no se notaba lo tomada que tenía la voz. Ni lo mucho que le afectaba tenerlo ahí, hablándole como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-No te mueres de sida, pero vas a morirte de una neumonía si sigues aquí sentada. ¿En la escuela de medicina te enseñaron que la lluvia helada baja las defensas?

-Es que me apetecía tomarme una ducha y hacerme una mascarilla facial- respondió sarcástica, intentado fijar pie en algún trozo de césped y recoger algo de la dignidad que había dejado tirada por el suelo.

-Me parece muy bien. Porque venía a ver si, ya que con Chase celebraste la posible infección; conmigo celebrabas la noticia del negativo.

-Eres un cerdo- susurró Cameron, tomándose del bastón de House para levantarse, y tirando al nefrólogo en el camino.

Avanzó lo más rápidamente posible por el lodo hasta el sendero de cemento que conducía hasta la entrada del edificio, ignorando los gritos de queja de House. Casi había llegado a la puerta, cuando trastabilló y cayó de bruces contra el piso.

Con una agilidad sorprendente para un inválido, el nefrólogo la había alcanzado y trabado los pies con el bastón.

-¿Acaso estás en tu periodo, y por eso estás tan irritable? No te mueres. Es una buena noticia, y deberías…

-No te atrevas a decirme lo que debería sentir acerca de eso. ¿No crees que ya dominas demasiados aspectos de mi vida, maldito misántropo cabrón?- la inmunóloga estalló, un hilillo de sangre deslizándose por su pierna, desde un pequeño corte en la rodilla.

-Estás herida- señaló House, sus ojos abiertos con curiosidad.

-No te importó en dos años, ¿te comienza a importar ahora?- le respondió ella, la furia instantánea disipándose nuevamente en dolor.

House sonrió levemente y se acercó unos pasos a ella. Intercambiaron una mirada extraña; hasta que, por primera vez, ella le vio bajar la cabeza

- Es imposible que no me importe. Por eso lo hice, y por eso hago todo lo que hago. Porque es lo mejor.

Ella sintió las lágrimas volviendo a sus ojos. No podía caer, no podía…

- No deberías decidir por los demás.

Ahí estaba. De nuevo rindiéndose ante él. Era una idiota sin remedio…  
Pero cuando House levantó la vista, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

- Las decisiones no se toman con el corazón. Se toman con la cabeza. No me perdonaría nunca volver tu vida un infierno.

House se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia su moto, estacionada en la acera de enfrente.

- ¡Ya lo has hecho! ¿Qué, no puedes verlo?

El nefrólogo se detuvo, y ladeó su cabeza.

-Lamento haberte lastimado, Allison.

Y mientras miraba cómo se montaba en su moto, se sintió infinitamente débil. La impotencia invadió cada fibra de su ser.

Se desangraba por dentro, aunque sabía que eso era médicamente imposible.

Sin mirar atrás, House se alejó a toda velocidad. Ella volvió a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio, necesitaba curarse la herida. Asegurarse que cicatrizara bien, de una vez por todas.

Y aunque la tormenta había dejado una fresca brisa con olor a pino y clavel, dentro suyo sabia que llovería un poco más.


End file.
